Tomorrow
by Ephemeral Efflorescence
Summary: If only he could return home as soon as possible. If only he could leap through time. If only tomorrow would arrive sooner, he'll be able to see his brother once again.


Disclaimer ― I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

― Tomorrow ―

In a few days, all of this would be over.

He would complete the exorcism tomorrow, a few hours of sightseeing, if possible, and he would be on the next flight back home.

He would be back where he belonged; where he was at peace.

Where he could watch his younger brother burying his face deep in encyclopedias and whatnot.

He smiled softly, walking aimlessly.

He could feel his chest tightening with excitement. He was going to see his brother after a long time. He was going to be able to speak to him in _person_.

He would be able to hear _his_ voice.

If only tomorrow would arrive sooner.

If only he could return home as soon as possible.

If only he could leap through time.

He felt the soft winds brushing past his face. Closing his eyes, he imagined his brother, sitting by his mahogany desk, reading a book on parapsychology. It was a rather funny thought.

It felt as if he was imagining _himself_ by the mahogany desk, reading a book.

He wasn't interested in books. He enjoyed the company of people more than books. He loved to smile. He loved to laugh. He was merry at all times. He chuckled.

It was surprising.

His brother being the exact opposite, had the _same_ face as him. He seldom smiled or laughed. He wouldn't even smile when they would take photographs together! He was serious at all times. He hated being around people.

He hated being around people yet, he wasn't bothered by the fact that his elder brother pestered him at all times.

He laughed softly.

Almost everything reminded him of his brother. From the lamppost to the concrete road, he was there everywhere even if they had no connection whatsoever.

He was definitely missing his brother.

They had never been apart.

He had never left his side since they were born. It was the first time that he crossed the borders of some other country. Away from his mirror image; away from his other half.

He looked up at the gloomy sky. It was about to rain soon. He sighed.

He was missing his brother _terribly_.

He wanted to see his brother.

He shook his head slightly.

He could see him _anytime_ he wanted. All he had to do was stand in front of a mirror and pretend as if he was right in front of him.

That wasn't enough though. His brother was unique. Special. No one could imitate him. Not even he. Even if they did look the exact same.

He wanted to see him, pick on him, have petty arguments with him which would last for hours and at least make him smile _once_.

If only tomorrow would come.

He smiled, preoccupied in his own thoughts.

They probably had the same faces, but their personalities were the exact opposite. He enjoyed his company because of the drastic difference in their views. He loved to be around him.

He loved to be beside him, even if he wasn't exactly paying attention to him.

Keeping his eyes on the ground, he hummed softly.

He just hoped that his brother was missing him too, but he would probably deny that. He chuckled softly at the thought.

He picked up his pace, walking along the moist, concrete, road.

The scent of rain tickled his nose. Taking in a deep breath, he smiled. Soon, rain would be a part of his daily life.

If only tomorrow would come.

The streetlights buzzed on as dusk set in. He looked up at the shimmering reflection of the streetlights in the nearby lake. He shivered slightly at the sight of the dark, menacing lake. It was pitch black due to the lack of bright lights.

He rubbed his shoulders and walked on, keeping his eyes on the deathly still lake.

The lack of people on the road made him quicken his pace considerably. The empty road gave a menacing effect to the lake, making it successfully more eerie. He looked up at the flickering lamp light, a strange feeling making it's way through his chest.

He felt uneasy.

Shaking his head, he looked down at the ground, his eyes fixated on his moving feet. They were perfectly in sync, moving at a methodical pace. He smiled softly.

Methodical. It reminded him of his brother and his habits.

Absolutely perfect in everything. Methodical in every single thing that he would do, from maintaining his library to tying his shoelaces. He laughed at the thought.

The uneasy feeling was replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling.

He would be able to see his brother, his parents, Lin, and Madoka soon enough.

If only tomorrow would come.

Taking the earlier analysis of the road into consideration, he decided to cross it without a second thought. Not bothering to look around, he decided that it was empty.

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the oncoming, dreadfully fast automobile.

A bright light entered his eyes from the corner.

He could feel something colliding with him. He fell to the ground, his world shaking violently.

He heard a loud, shrill scream flooding his ears. His eyes colliding with the gloomy sky, he saw nothing but bright, blurred orbs.

Another shriek, before he heard the buzzing of an engine.

Looking at the sky, he felt the soft taps of the rain all over his body. He felt another impact.

A last ragged breath and he was numb all over.

Perhaps, tomorrow was not coming after all.

* * *

A/N ― Let me know of your opinion. Kindly, do review.


End file.
